To Love the Beast
by SnowFairyLove
Summary: A beautiful co-write with GRAY TO BLACK! Check it out on their page for the odd chapters! First Chapter is up now! Hope you enjoy! -SFL
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm co-writing a fanfic with **_Gray to Black!_** They posted the first chapter ( s/9898187/1/To-Love-the-Beast) on their page so check it out there! I'll be posting the even numbered chapters on my story and the odd ones will be on Gray to Black's page! I hope you like this story!

Love -SFL


	2. Chapter 2

**Normal POV**

The two cloaked figures made their way over to the center of the guild hall, still seemingly unnoticed. The shorter of the two cloaked figures removed a leather-bound bracelet with three triangles on it from their wrist. A mass amount of magic energy filled the guild hall alarming Laxus and his team, who had whipped around and glared venomously at the two figures.

"Who the hell are you?" He shouted and managed to alarm the entire guild that was present, including Bacchus.

Lucy slowly turned around to see what was going on only to drop her milkshake on the floor as she recognized the black magic circle forming in front of the two figures. She opened her mouth to yell a warning to her guild mates only to be cut off by the taller of the two figures.

"Hello Fairy Tail, time to meet your end." The voice was sickeningly calm for Lucy's taste as the magic circle grew twice the size it was just seconds ago. Her hands jerked to her hip, where her gate keys were safely hanging, on instinct. Her hand brushed against her whip, deciding it would not be a good idea if her spirits got caught in the spell as well. She lashed her whip at them, just as a lightning bolt was barreling towards the cloaked figures. Just seconds away from impacting the two, the spell was cast. Both Lucy and Laxus screamed a loud "No!" at them and froze from shock.

For each of the guild members present and Bacchus, their worlds all went black as the pain of stretching skin and bones became too much for even the S-Class to bear. Erza, who had been paying no mind to the figures below, but instead at the "Mystogan" that participated in the Grand Magic Games, blacked out almost instantly. Jellal tried to close as much distance as he could before he too succumbed to the darkness of pain. Lucy was the last to black out, growling menacingly at the two wizards.

The two figures laughed manically. _Fairy Tail was brought to their knees by two wizards. What a joke. _They thought.

After hours passed, all the people present were in a stated of horror. They took in the fur, which was the color of their hair, and the increased senses of sight, hearing, and smell. Laxus growled and repeatedly bashed his head into the nearby wall. Lucy padded over to Levy and Gajeel, checking to see if they were alright. The Thunder God Tribe were checking on each other, doing the same as Lucy. Mira was in a state of panic and began to run around on all fours. They were wolves!

Lucy hopped onto the table and howled, failing to grab everyone's attention. "Minna! Calm down please! Just calm down!" Everyone was panicking too much to listen to Lucy.

Laxus' ears perked up at the sound of Lucy's calm voice. He barked loudly. "Listen to her, got it?"

Smiling gratefully at him, Lucy shifted her attention back to the panicking people in front of her. "This is dark magic, a curse typically used for revenge. It affects the emotions of the victims. When the victim experiences strong emotions, they transform into the forms we're in now. However, I know there's a way to break the spell…" She paused, slightly embarrassed at her next sentence. "I just don't know what it is. On the bright side, we'll turn back after the strong emotion fades!" Lucy smiled, trying to brighten the mood slightly.

Gray spoke up after a few seconds. "So basically, all we have to do is find a way to break the spell?" He paused, choosing his next words carefully, "And we'll turn back to normal, after we calm down, right?"

Lucy nodded. She took a deep breath and pushed the panic out of her body by relaxing all of her muscles just like Capricorn had taught her. Slowly she felt herself turn back painfully but not as painful as the first time. Back in her human form, she stretched and looked at the crowd of wolves in front of her. She frowned slightly and walked over to the nearest wolf, who happened to be green, and laid a hand on his head. "Relax, Freed. It's okay." Just like Lucy he turned back to human form with Lucy's hand still on his head. She went to wolf after wolf after wolf, until they all were back to normal.

_**WELL HELLO! I really do hope you enjoy chapter 2 of To Love The Beast. I'll post when chapter 3 is up on Gray to Black's page which will hopefully be soon. Please review if you like it! I love the feedback you guys and girls give along with the amount you seem to like it! Love -SFL**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 is up on Gray to Black's page! ( s/9898187/1/To-Love-the-Beast)


	4. Chapter 4

**Laxus POV**

I was in a state of shock on the inside, outside I looked completely unfazed. Or at least I hoped. I looked at Lucy, who was standing closer to me than I would have expected. Lucy was blushing ever so slightly. The rosy tint was cute. I furrowed my eyebrows at Gajeel's snickering expression, so I gave him a shock or eight.

They two figures were strange. They sent up red flags in my book. They said if we find the one we love and they return our love, then we turn back to normal. I looked at the people present, letting my eyes linger longest on a certain blonde mage. _God, she's just too good to be real._

Mira squealed with delight, breaking me from my thoughts.

"This is just perfect!" She beamed at us with that creepy matchmaker smile of hers. She looked at each of us and turned back to tending to the dirty glasses on the bar.

We all glanced at her and went to our own parts of the guild. I headed upstairs to lean on the balcony. I watched as Lucy left with Wendy trailing behind her like a lost puppy through the guild doors. I briefly worried that she might run into trouble on her way home. I shook my head and smiled. _Nah, that girl can handle herself. She beat Bix twice, after all. _I looked back at the people present. Everything seemed to be normal again. Gajeel and Levy were acting normal along with Bacchus and Cana. Freed and Bixlow were conversing in ways to train magic. I sighed.

Glancing once more at the guild doors, I turned to the S-Class board. A job for to go to a mountain and destroy a highly dangerous dark guild terrorizing a mountain village. _Boring._ Break a curse on an old temple. _Not exactly my cup of tea._ The rest of the jobs followed this pattern meaning I wasn't working for a while. It wasn't that I couldn't do the jobs, it was that I wouldn't be able to focus now.

A loud crash grabbed my attention. Wendy came barging in, she had a panicked expression etched into his face. "Lucy's in trouble!"

I gripped the railings and broke them, luckily not gaining the attention of the people present. Panic began to set in. She could handle herself. Besides, who was I to go be her hero? Natsu was the one who always came to her rescue. I'm not her hero. I'll never be her hero. I nearly killed her during Fantasia. I'm probably nothing more to her anyway. Wait. Why the hell did I care about her? I did not love her! Right?

"What's going on, Wendy?" Mira asked gently.

"She was being hassled by some guys from Sabertooth! They said that it was her fault she was walking with a man to accompany her! She got scared and transformed and she attacked them. She was running away, telling me to come back here…" She trailed off. I jumped from the second floor and patted her head as I walked to the door.

"Since Gramps isn't here, I'm taking charge, got it? Rescue Team A, Gajeel, Levy, take the north part of Magnolia. Team B, Erza, Cana, Bacchus take the south. Team C, Gray, Juvia, take the west. Team D, Evergreen, Elfman, take the east. Freed, Mira, Bixlow, Lisanna, check the forest. I'll take the train station. Wendy, Romeo, stay here in case she manages to come back. If you find her safe, shoot this lacrima into the air." I ordered. No one dared to question me. Each team all took a lacrima and ran to where they were told to go. I darted out trying to sniff her out. Of course Sabertooth would try to pull something like this over on us. They're probably still mad at us for kicking their asses in the Grand Magic Games. I hoped to the stars that Lucy was okay. I knew I should have brought her home.

I passed by her apartment, since it was on the way to the train station. I stopped and sniffed the air. Strawberries… vanilla… salt?

I looked at her open window and faintly heard sobbing. I jumped through the window to find Lucy cuddled in her bathroom in wolf form.

I gently sat next to her and rubbed the spot between her ears. She was scared and by the way she was shaking, cold as well. "Lucy… It's okay now. They're gone. They aren't here anymore. They guild's taking care of them. It took half an hour but after tons of soothing whispers of comforting words, she transformed back to her human form. She was clutching my shirt and jacket tightly and crying softly, but not as hysterically as before.

I had my arm draped over her waist in a half, sort of hug. What else could I do? I wasn't her hero. I was lucky when I was able to get revenge on Flare for hurting her,I gave her the strongest roar I could muster. I'm not her hero. She was not my damsel in distress. I was the beast and she may be a beauty, but she'd never fall for me. I'm not that naïve to believe in fairy tales and fantasies. Natsu and Gray were her heroes, they would always come save her, pick her up when she falls, and be by her side. If her happiness meant staying cursed like this forever, I wouldn't mind. I wasn't going to force her to fall in love with me.

She asked me silently if she could take a shower by simply pointing to the door, telling me to leave. I chuckled lightly and left to her window. I shot the Lacrima into the sky and took a deep breath as the rush of water hit my ears. I guessed she had run into Minerva and Sting. Both traumatized her during the games, after all. I sat down at her desk waiting for the arrival of the rest of the teams and noticed a stack of papers. I picked them up and began to read. I was so engrossed in the story I didn't notice the water stop or the door open, or the presence of the girl next to me. That is, until she spoke.

"You like it?"

I nearly jumped out of the chair to realize our close proximity to one another. I calmed my nerves and turned to look at her. "Yeah, it's not bad. You should get that published. Tell me about the bully. Why is he like that?"

She giggled softly. "His father was horrible to him. Calling him weak and useless, constantly reminding him how he killed his mother in childbirth. In a way, I understand how he ended up like that, you know? I guess growing up with a power-hungry man of a father does that to you."

"Heh, yeah." I paused, remembering the main character. "What about the girl what's her story?"

"She was treated like a princess when her mom was alive. She was happy then. She came from money too. She never had any real friends. It only got worse when her mother died from an illness there was no cure for. She was ignored by her father, until one day, he called her into his office. He told her that he found a suitable husband for her. She ran away that night. She was saved by a man that brought her to a safe haven for runaways and orphans and abandoned children and anyone else who needed a place to stay. She stayed there for a year until her father found out where she was and attacked the place she called home, attacked the people she called family." She paused and grinned demonically. "But that's all I'm telling you. You're going to have to wait until Levy's done before you can finish it. I promised she'd get to read it completely first."

She yanked the papers from my grasp and locked them in her nightstand. At that moment, Erza, Gajeel, Freed, Evergreen, and Bixlow walked in. I looked at each of the representatives from each team I assigned, well Freed and Bixlow were in the same team, so I don't know why they both were here.

"I see you're the one who found her…" Gajeel smirked, which earned him a shock to the face. I feel bad he's made of metal…

* * *

HAHA i didn't something evil in this chapter but I will. Watch yourself Laxus. The wait will kill you. The idea didn't fit with how i wrote the chapter so it will be used at a later point. :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter! R&R please.

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE ON GRAY TO BLACK'S PAGE!

Love,

-SFL


End file.
